


A Little Too Early

by HarlequinSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinSky/pseuds/HarlequinSky
Summary: Teddy Lupin always looked forward to Fridays, because Friday was when Teddy Lupin always joined the Potters for dinner. But this Friday, Teddy arrives at Potter Manor a little too early and may have gotten a bit more than he'd ever bargain for.Drabble, one-shot.





	A Little Too Early

“Aunt Ginny!”

Teddy stepped out of the fireplace, dusting floo powder off his robes and running a hand through his trademark turquoise hair. “I’m here early, Callahan finally decided to give us a break-“

Teddy paused mid-sentence, blinking at the empty living room. He could smell something roasting in the oven and the Weird Sisters were still playing on the enchanted radio, but a half-full cup of tea and a messy stack of parchment sat abandoned on the side table. The witch in question was nowhere to be found.

Did he get the day wrong? No, no– Friday it was, and Friday was when Teddy Lupin always joined the Potters for dinner. Usually, the Potter children would be making a ruckus– James teasing Albus and pulling pranks, Albus whinging, Lily chasing after her brothers– but September 1st had come and gone and the three siblings were away at Hogwarts. Although he had gotten into Auror training like his Godfather, Harry was currently on a classified mission and wasn’t due home for another two weeks, so it was just Ginny and him today. When she had told him that she would be working from home today, Teddy felt bad for imposing on the sports correspondent to the Daily Prophet and nearly cancelled their weekly dinner, but Ginny was having none of it.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ted,” Ginny rolled her eyes to his feeble protests. “The house has been so quiet and it’s driving me _nuts_. You better be here at seven or I swear I’ll send a howler to your office!”

Teddy shuddered at the thought.

So where on earth was she?

“Aunt Ginny?” Teddy called again, retrieving his wand from his pocket. Scanning the hall for any signs of movement, he carefully made his way through Potter Manor, pausing slightly at the sight of stew still simmering on the stove and self-washing dishes. The table had been laid for two, but a third chair had been pulled out. Several paintings along the hallway had been knocked askew, and the ugly puke green flower vase that had been a grudging wedding gift from Harry’s Aunt Petunia lay shattered on the floor next to the stairs.

Suddenly, he heard faint giggling from the second floor.

“Aunt Ginny?”

The faint whispers grew more audible as he approached the heavy oak door of the master bedroom. He could barely make out the sound of a woman’s voiced, joined by that of a man.

She wasn’t alone.

No, she _wouldn’t_.

Would she?

Nervously biting his lip, he slipped one of George’s miniature extendable ears under the door.

“Well, what are you gonna do about it, Professor?”

Professor?

Teddy dropped the ear as his mind reeled. Of all the current Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there weren’t many that Harry and Ginny still knew on a personal basis, let alone kept in contact with.

Was she cheating on Harry with _Professor Longbottom_?

“No, that’s absurd,” he laughed furtively, but tightened the grip on his wand as his hair subconsciously turned a steely grey. Tentatively, he picked up the ear again.

Teddy heard a low growl, and Ginny’s giggles quickly turned into moans.

Oh,  _hell_ no.

With a loud bang, he blasted the Potters’ bedroom door off its hinges.

Ginny Potter was pinned against the wall in the far corner of the room, wrapped around a man with his back to the door as he kissed her neck. At the sight of her husband’s godson, her eyes went wide.

“Teddy? What-“

“STUPEFY!”

The man crumpled as Ginny quickly yanked the hem of her dress down.

“Edward Lupin, what in _Merlin’s name_ –”

Averting his eyes to give her some decency while keeping his wand pointed at the unconscious man, Teddy’s hair was beginning to turn red– either from anger or embarrassment, but most probably both.

“How _dare_ you–”

“Teddy, you could’ve _killed_ him–”

“You were _cheating_ on Harry–!”

“ _Cheating_?” Ginny sputtered, staring at him in a mix of confusion and exasperation. Then, to his utter disbelief, she started laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Teddy yelled, absolutely livid, hair flashing a dangerous crimson. “Harry’s out there _risking his life_ to keep us safe while you invite this… this…”

Teddy finally lowered his gaze to throw a dirty look at the man, and the rest of his words caught in his throat. For sprawled unceremoniously on the ground was none other than Head Auror Harry Potter, who had apparently arrived home early from his mission in Romania.

“Well, _shit_.”

* * *

“I appreciate the sentiment, Teddy,” Harry began, rubbing the spot on the back of his head that had struck the ground, “but I’d much rather you not hex me in my own home.”

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled half-heartedly, eyes boring holes into his plate.

An awkward silence fell upon them once more as the two Potters shot each other concerned looks while Teddy mechanically shovelled roast chicken and potatoes into his mouth. Neither of them had expected their Friday to take such an... unprecedented turn.

Teddy really wished he had passed on this meal, embarrasing howler or not.

Suddenly, Ginny let out a snort.

“I can’t believe you thought I’d cheat on Harry with _Neville_ of all people–"

Harry shot her a reproachful look.

"-not that there's anything wrong with Neville, of course," Ginny added, a tad sheepish. "But seriously, _Neville_?" 

"Better Neville than Dean or Seamus, right?" Harry chuckled. "Or worse,  _Malfoy_ –"

Teddy's ears turned pink.

“Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that you two have a bloody _teacher kink_!”

Harry nearly spit out his wine and Ginny’s face turned a flaming scarlet to rival her hair.

“You know what, let’s just never speak about this again,” Teddy sighed, exasperatedly running a hand through his now equally red hair. “I’ll just have to obliviate myself later.”


End file.
